1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to digital signal processing and digital networks, and more specifically to distribution of signals over a digital cable television network.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a growing demand for a cable television (CATV) network to support a wide variety of services: analog video, digital video, interactive video, high-speed data access, telephony, and telemetry. Bundled services, supplying multiple services simultaneously, are desired. In order to meet the demand, the CATV network must be able to offer high signal quality over long distances, offer flexibility in adding or dropping services, provide network reliability, and provide cost efficiency.
Presently, information gathering equipment resides in a headend. Equipment used to process the gathered information and configure the information for reception by subscribers also resides in the headend. In a typical CATV network, information from various sources, including satellite or video feed is received at the headend for broadcast in the CATV network. The information received may be legacy analog video channels operating at an Intermediate Frequency (IF) or digitally encoded video channels (e.g., Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) data). CATV broadcast signals are transmitted from the headend to subscribers in an analog format over a designated frequency bandwidth. A transmitter at the headend frequency-division multiplexes the video channels before broadcasting to multiple nodes. Each analog video channel is modulated onto its designated radio frequency carrier. The digital bitstream of each digital video channel is error-encoded, modulated, and converted to an analog signal before modulation onto its designated radio frequency carrier.
The analog nature of the broadcast signal limits the transmission distance from the headend to the nodes being served. The CATV network is typically a Hybrid-Fiber-Coax (HFC) system. The broadcast signal is often transmitted from the headend to the nodes using fiber optic cables. The broadcast signal is transmitted from the node to subscribers using coaxial cables. The quality of the analog signal can be sufficiently maintained in the range of 65 kilometers of fiber optic cable. Inherent non-linear characteristics, transmission of multiple channels simultaneously, and noise generated throughout the CATV network significantly degrade the analog signal beyond the 65 kilometers range limit.
An alternate architecture for the CATV network is a Multiplexed Fiber Passive Coax (MFPC) system. In the MFPC system, the broadcast signal is first transmitted from the headend to mux fiber nodes. The broadcast signal is then transmitted from the mux fiber nodes to mini fiber nodes. Both transmissions use fiber optic cables. The broadcast signal is transmitted from the mini fiber nodes to subscribers using coaxial cables. The mini fiber nodes function similarly to the nodes in the HFC system. However, each node typically services a heavier load (e.g., 500 to 2000 subscribers) in comparison to each mini fiber node (e.g., 50 to 80 subscribers). The MFPC system is an improvement over the HFC system. The MFPC system uses shorter coaxial cables to transmit signals from the fiber system to the subscriber. Shorter coaxial cables result in increased bandwidth capacity. Amplifiers in the coaxial cable transmission path are eliminated. Power can be delivered to subscriber equipment via the coaxial cables.
The present CATV network, using either the HFC or the MFPC system, is an open-loop system. The broadcast signals in an analog format are sent from the headend to the nodes, which in turn send the signals to the subscribers. The quality of the signal is not known until it reaches the subscriber. Errors caused by distortion, noise, or faulty equipment are not automatically monitored. The current CATV network is 95% reliable. However, interactive services require 99.9% reliability.